


NOTW: (LYDIA) Sworn to Carry Your Burdens

by LuxinSkyrim



Series: Misadventures of Lux in Skyrim [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxinSkyrim/pseuds/LuxinSkyrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia would have never thought she could grow to love her new Thane as much as she does. Seeing the state her Thane's tiny little body is left in as a result of being Dragonborn, sparks a protective nature in Lydia she never knew she could get to. She has always been willing to protect whom ever she was in the service of with her life. She just didn't quite gather the magnitude of that statement. She would climb into the mouth of a dragon to say her Thane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the Lydia chapters won't be as long as others. Lydia is going to be Lux's follower for a while so most of her will be in the main story for a while. It's really to show another really close non-romantic relationship. The closeness that these two will have will be as close as they can get without anything romantic or sexual coming from it. Lydia will now everything. Lux will trust her will every little secret, and Lydia will honor that trust to her grave. Not saying she will die. Unless she does in my game, then we will see. Visit http://luxinskyrim.tumblr.com/post/100542664675/not-of-this-world-part-2-lydia for character background.

Lydia made a point to wake up early right before the shops opened. She didn't want to have to deal with a lot of people. She knew her Thane was weak and wanted to find some way to help her. How else would Lux be able to make money with the Companions if she was always in so much pain from the dragon souls? She entered Arcadia's Cauldron.

Inside, Arcadia was getting ready for the day when she was startled by Lydia's presence.

"Oh, Lydia. I'm not really open yet. Is everything okay?" she asked knowing Lydia was one of the Jarl's housecarls.

"Everything's fine, but I do need your help with something," she answered.

"Okay sure. What do you need?" she responded still a little worried.

"I've be given a Thane," Lydia started.

"Okay?" Arcadia said puzzled as to what that had to do with her.

"My Thane happens to also be the Dragonborn," she added.

"The Dragonborn?" Arcadia asked still confused to her role in all of this.

Lydia forgot that Arcadia was an Imperial, so she didn't know much about the Nord legends. First, she explained what the Dragonborn was and the significance of being Dragonborn. She then added, "Yesterday, when she absorbed the dragon's soul, it left her tiny little body in so much pain that Irileth had to carry her back to Dragonsreach. I want to know if you could come up with a potion that could help her. Something that could make absorbing the souls easier on her?"

"Honestly, Lydia, alone I wouldn't know where to start. It could take months at best. I know nothing about dragons," she answered regretfully.

"What if I got Farengar to help?" Lydia asked, "He has been researching the dragons pretty heavily lately."

Arcadia perked up, "Yeah! That would be a great idea actually. You should also get Danica. It would be good to have someone with restoration experience."

Lydia nodded her thanks and headed to the Temple of Kynareth. She explained to Danica her conversation with Arcadia, and Danica politely agreed to help.

She then returned to Dragonsreach to see Farengar. She knew she would have trouble getting him to cooperate, so she instead went straight to Irileth. She explained again what she needed and Irileth answered, "Come. We will tell him the Jarl requires him to help the Dragonborn."

Irileth's plan worked. Farengar agreed with little argument. Lydia told him that she would retrieve the Dragonborn from Jorrvaskr and meet them at Arcadia's Cauldron as soon as she could.

Entering Jorrvaskr, Lydia noticed Farkas sitting alone at the main dining table. There were a few people moving about the mead hall, but none of the whelps or other Circle members. She walked over and greeted him, "Good morning, Farkas."

He had been lost in thought and didn't notice her come in. He gave her a disoriented look and replied, "Oh hey, Lydia. What are ya doin' here?"

"I am here to retrieve my Tha...Lux," Lydia caught herself.

"Lydia, I know she's yer Thane. Why else would ya have been with her last night and here now to retrieve her," Farkas responded.

"She just asked me not to call her Thane, is all," she answered him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. It's just what she wants," she shrugged and changed the subject, "How is she? How do you all like her?"

"Uh," he started. He didn't know what to say. 

"What is it, Farkas?" Lydia asked worried.

He stood up downing the last of his drink and motioned for her to follow him out back. Once on the patio, they sat across from each other at the table. He sighed, "Where do I start? There is just somethin' about her Lydia."

Lydia was confused, "What do you mean?"

He told her about the day before, "I don't know what it is. The first time I..saw her. I felt this tug. I can't stop starin' at her whenever she's in the room. I can't explain it. I got to talk to her real quick last night. Showed her the livin' quarters and gave her a job, that sorta thing. Nothin' real deep though, like gettin' to know her."

"And? That can't be all." Lydia persisted.

"She is gorgeous. Those eyes of hers and her smile," he stopped and swallowed, "I can't get enough of it. I feel like I can't breathe."

Lydia smiled, "Oh, Farkas, you're such a sweetheart. Did you tell her?"

"Tell her? Gods no! I can barely control myself around her. There is no way I can tell her," he answered and added sadly, "Anyway, I got Vilkas to worry about right now." 

"What's wrong with Vilkas?" She asked concerned.

"He's had some...personal issues lately stressin' him out," he answered trying not to give away too much.

Lydia had basically grown up with the twins. She knew about their co-dependency. She was there when Vilkas had gotten his heartbroken. Maybe she should have stayed instead of letting Farkas deal with his brother alone. Maybe they would not have developed this compulsive attachment they had. If she had known it would come to this, then she would have. She felt bad for both of them, Farkas for the burden his brother placed on him, and Vilkas for his fear of letting outsiders get too close. It was an endless cycle. Farkas was stuck. She knew he felt responsible for his brother, but she knew it was time for things to change. The selfish dependency Vilkas had for his twin was now coming between Farkas and his own happiness. She had tell Farkas what he needed to hear. She put her hand to his cheek and looked him in the eyes, "Farkas, I know you love your brother, but would you deny yourself happiness? If you and Lux are truly meant for one another you shouldn't let anyone come between you and her, not even Vilkas."

He looked her in the eye, "But, Vilkas needs me."

"Vilkas uses you, Farkas.." she said as she saw tears start to form. She hated breaking his heart. She knew he had such a kind heart and he was often willing to burden himself with the problems of others. Vilkas had been taking advantage of him, maybe not intentionally, but it was still wrong of him. She got up and sat next to him and hugged him. She wiped his eyes and made him look at her, "Farkas, you know I'm here anytime you need to talk. It looks like I'll actually be at Jorrvaskr more often since Lux is here."

 

"Thanks, Lydia." he said with a smile.

"Well I better get inside. Lux should be up soon right?" She asked.

Farkas took a deep breath to relax himself, "Yeah, whelps should all be up bout now."

They went inside and sat back at the main table. Suddenly, Lydia saw his expression change. Any gloom from before was gone and replaced with complete alertness. Farkas turned toward the stairs. She then heard the door close, and Lux ascend the stairs. As soon as Lux noticed them, Farkas turned away from her back to Lydia. She finally saw it, the look on his face. His breathing had quickened, and he had a hint of blush. He looked desperate. Farkas closed his eyes and took a deep breath composing himself, as soon as Lux made it to them.

"Oh, hey, Lydia. I was going to come get you," she said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you needed me," she explained, "And I think I have found a way to help with the pain from the dra...,"

"Lydia!" she panicked, "Um...lets just go. We have bandits to take care of too."

Lux pulled Lydia by the arm as they went out the back of Jorrvaskr.

Once outside Lux explained that she wanted few people as possible to know about her being Dragonborn. Lydia understood. So many people already wanted her Thane's help. If they knew she was Dragonborn, they would bug her for every petty little thing. She also understood that people would look at her differently. Some people were obsessed with the Dragonborn. While others feared the return of a Dragonborn, seeing it as a sign of the end of the world. 

"Now, what is this you were talking about that will help with the pain of absorbing the souls?" Lux asked.

"This morning I went by Arcadia's Cauldron," Lydia explained, "Arcadia, Danica, and Farengar are working on a potion to help."

They entered the Alchemy shop, and Arcadia greeted them happily, "Oh, hello. We just finished."

She walked over to Lux and Lydia and held up two bottles, "Take a sip of this when you absorb a soul. It will dull the pain for a few hours. You can drink one now if you need to. This one you should take a sip every day. It will make the absorption process less painful in general when it happens."

Lux took the two bottles and swallowed a sip from each of them. Acadia turned to Lydia and gave her the extras. The two women thanked the three that had worked so hard and quickly on the potions and left for the bandit camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia saves Lux.

Lydia hasn't know Lux but a few days. To be honest, she didn't know what to expect when she was told she would be assigned to the new Thane of Whiterun. A part of her was terrified. Serving the Jarl's family was all she knew. What if her Thane was cruel and treated her like a slave or livestock. When she met Lux though, she couldn't be happier to have been completely wrong. In these few short days, she has grown to truly love her Thane dearly.

That's why, when she saw the white wall of snow approaching from The Pale, she knew she knew she had to get Lux to shelter. There was no way they would make it to Solitude in this storm. Dusk was approaching and the already diminishing visibility would get significantly worse. 

She grabbed Lux by the hand to prevent them from getting separated. Lux's movement was sluggish. Traveling on foot through the snowy Hjaalmarch mountains had taken its toll on the small Breton. Lydia reached for her arm. As soon as she touched her, fear spread across her face, "Lux! You’re freezing."

Morthal was close. Lydia could make it there, but Lux was quickly developing a severe case of hypothermia. She had to think quickly, or the girl would die. Just then, Lux collapsed. Lydia caught her, but the girl couldn't stand. Her consciousness was fading. Lydia begged, "Please Lux, open your eyes. You can't go to sleep."

But it was too late she was out. Lydia, acting on instinct, knew she had to keep Lux's body warm. She took off her thick bear skin cloak and lifted Lux onto her back. She had some old cloth in her pack and tied it around her and Lux to keep the girl in place on her back. Lydia threw her bear cloak back on, covering Lux, and headed toward Morthal.

It was finally dark when they reached the town. Lydia took her strait to the inn. She untied the girl and laid her by the fire as she purchased a room. She picked Lux back up, taking her to their room. Lydia removed the girl's wet clothes and placed them by the fire to dry. She then laid Lux in the bed and piled the furs up and waited. 

After fifteen or twenty minutes, Lydia checked her. Lux was still cold and her breathing was shallow. Lydia started to panic. Why was she not warming up? Her fear brought back her conversation with Farkas this morning.

~

"What’s the matter Farkas?" Lydia asked.

"There was...a situation last night," he answered, "Vilkas...he said some cruel..degradin' things to her last night."

"Really? Why would he do that? He knows how you feel about her right," she questioned.

"That's why he said it! He's jealous of her," he responded his temper heating up.

"Well what happened? What did you do?" she asked a bit worried.

"She left. Ran outside...I drug Vilkas's ass downstairs," he said hesitating, "It...didn't end well."

Lydia look down feeling sorry for everyone involved, "Is Lux upset?"

"Probably," he answered sadly, "I didn't...I couldn't say anything I froze. I couldn't believe Vilkas was saying those things."

With a sigh, she replied, "Well maybe things will be better when we get back from Solitude. You just need to talk to her."

He looked Lydia in the eye and asked, "Lydia, do me a favor. I know it’s your duty to protect her, but promise me you will keep her safe. For me, not just because it’s your duty. Please?"

"Of course," she responded with a smile.

~

She made a promise to a friend. She remembered what Irileth taught her about hypothermia. If heating by normal means didn't work, then you have to use body heat. She called for more furs. Then removed her armor and crawled under the furs with Lux. Lydia pulled her Thane's little body tightly against her own, and wrapped her arms and legs around the girl.

They slept until the early morning hours. Lydia felt Lux move. She looked down to find her Thane looking up at her with big beautiful blue eyes.

"Lydia...why are we in the bed together...naked?" she asked.

She was so happy to see the girl was alive and awake that she just squeezed her and said, "Oh Gods, Lux! I can't believe it your awake!"

"Lydia! Gasp...I..can't breath..." Lux said struggling.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she answered releasing the girl.

Lux took a couple deep breaths and went back to her previous observations, "Lydia you didn't answer my question. Why are we naked and in bed together?"

"Sorry," she laughed awkwardly, "Well, see you almost froze to death on the way here. I had to carry you on my back."

Sighing Lux replied, "That still doesn't answer the question."

"When I got you to the inn, I took off your wet clothes so they could dry by the fire. You laid there for a while, but your body stayed deadly cold. So I used my body heat to warm you up," she answered, "You're not upset with me are you?"

"No..it's fine," she said shocked, "You saved me..Lydia.

Lux looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She hid her face against Lydia's chest and hugged her tightly whispering, "Thank you.."

Lydia ran her fingers through the back of Lux's hair. She then lifted the girl's chin with one hand to look her in the eyes, "Don't mention it. In these few days with you, I have realized that I care for you. I want to protect you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

She kissed the girl on the forehead and hugged her adding, "We should get up and get back on the road to Solitude."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia wakes up and Lux is gone.

Lydia woke alone in the room her and Lux had shared since they’ve been in Solitude. That was strange. Lux always sleeps longer then her, even if she went to bed before Lydia. Something was wrong and Lydia began to panic. She quickly dressed and exited the room.  
She approached the innkeeper at the bar and said, “Have you seen the woman I was with?”

"Oh, the Breton?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"She left last night with a stranger she met at the bar," he told her.

"What! You let her leave with a stranger?" Lydia yelled.

Raising his hands the innkeeper responded, “Easy! It’s not my place to tell paying customers whether they can leave or not. Plus she left a note for you.”

Lydia took the slip of paper and opened it. The handwriting was horrible. She could barely make it out. After careful study she figured out that Lux was telling her not to worry she would meet her in Jorrvaskr. She didn't give when she would meet her there just to wait for her.

Lydia didn’t want to go back without her. What would the Companions think when she entered Jorrvaskr alone? What would Farkas think? It would crush him. She promised she would look after Lux not just because she was her Thane but also as a favor for a friend. Lux was a deity now, and Lydia had sworn to serve her even in the afterlife. Their bond was deeper then ever.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. That was right Lux was a daedra. She could take care of herself, and as her loyal servant Lydia should not question her Mistress’s wishes.

With that, Lydia grabbed her things and left for the carriage to Whiterun. She would make it by nightfall.

On her carriage ride she kept her eyes open for Lux, just in case. When the carriage made it to the plains of Whiterun, she saw a large black mass off in the distance. She couldn't make out what it was, but it moved inhumanly fast. It vanished in some brush. Moments later, as she approched the stables of Whiterun, she hear a vicious howl coming from the plains. It was louder and more frightening then any wolf she ever heard. Deciding to not worry about it, she quickly entered the city and made her way to Jorrvaskr.

She nervously entered the mead hall, looking for Farkas. He quickly approched her and firmly told her to meet him outside. She was afraid. Lydia could see the anger in his eye nearing a blinding rage. She cautiously followed and was glad when she noticed Aela and Vilkas joining them.

As soon as they were through the doors Farkas began demanding to know where Lux was. Lydia could feel her body shaking as she attempted to explain, “Farkas, I…”

"Why did ya come back alone! What happened!" he growled.

Vilkas, seeing the poor girl scared to death, stepped in to move his brother away from her. He motioned for Aela to go to Lydia.

"Calm down, brother. Let the girl speak," he soothed.

Farkas growled, “Lux is her Thane. The only one that should make it here alone is Lux.”

"Farkas! Lydia is a friend. You know you shouldn't be so harsh," Vilkas told him as he made him sit at the table and sat next to him.

Farkas was right, but Lux said not to worry. Lydia also couldn't deny a direct order from her Thane and now deity.

Trying to calm her, Aela helped Lydia sit across from Vilkas. She calmly asked the frightened housecarl to continue.

"I..I don’t know where she is," Lydia forced out.

Farkas growled, “What!”

"Farkas!" his brother warned.

"Go on. What to you mean you don’t know," Aela asked.

Where did she start? She couldn’t exactly tell them that they found out Lux was a daeric prince. Lux asked her not to. Lydia took a deep breath as she tried to explain. She told them only that Lux had felt compelled to help the people of Solitude. She told them about the Wolf Queen and bandits, but left out everything about Sheogorath, daedra, and Oblivion. She ended with how Lux was drinking with a stranger in the bar as Lydia went to bed. In the morning Lux was gone and there was only the note.

This seemed to upset Farkas even more. Maybe she should have left out drinking with the stranger in the bar, but Lydia felt it had something to do with her being missing.

Vilkas asked, “Do you still have the note?”

Lydia handed it to them as she turned to Farkas, “I’m sorry, Farkas. If I knew where she was, that is were I’d be.”

"Lydia, ya promised to look out for her," he said with disappointment in his voice.

Lydia cried, “You have to believe me. If there was any thing I could do, any way for me to find her I would. Our bond has..changed. She’s not just my Thane anymore. She’s… a dear friend, and I love her.”

She almost lost it there. She almost let it slip. Lydia felt the tears rolling down her face as Vilkas asked, “You said she met a guy.”

Farkas growled as Vilkas continued, “Maybe she left with the guy.”  
Lydia thought about it, “It’s possible. He was quite the charmer.”

She jumped as Farkas slammed his fists to the table as he stood. She felt terrible. He looked so angry and disappointed. She hoped she wouldn’t loose one of her bests friend over this. As much as she worried about Lux she knew that the girl would be fine. She was the Dragonborn and now a daedric prince. She had the ear of another daedric prince, although she was sure how good the Mad God would be as an ally.

Vilkas stood trying to calm him, “Farkas, pull yourself together. She told Lydia she would meet her here. She may be on here way back as we speak.”

Farkas growled again, and Vilkas added, “Look if she doesn’t return tomorrow, you and I will leave out first thing the next morning, and we will not return until we find her.”

Farkas took a deep breath relaxing as he replied, “Fine, I’m goin’ to bed.”

"Farkas," Lydia said standing as she moved closer to him, "I’m sorry for disappointing you, but I did everything I could. I didn’t expect her to run off without me."

She could see him calming down. He turned and hugged her, “It’s fine. I’m just worried is all. You, of all people know how I feel about her.”

"I know. That’s what makes this conversation so difficult," she told him with shame.

Aela told Lydia she could sleep in the whelps quarters if she wanted, and Lydia was thankful. She definitely didn’t want to go back to Dragonsreach and talk to the Jarl about getting separated from Lux.

She prayed that Lux would return in the morning or at least sometime tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Lux leave Whiterun for Riften.

Lydia had been worried about Lux when they left Whiterun. She had never saw her Thane that upset. Lux had fidgeted in her sleep, and mumbled angrily about Farkas. What had the poor guy done this time? Lately the two had been so close. Lydia didn't want to pry. She'd let Lux come to her with what happened.

The Nords of Windhelm had been racist as expected, but once they found out about Lux being Dragonborn, they sweetened right up. The innkeeper practically begged Lux to help the Arentino boy.

Lydia had felt uncomfortable at the Arentino estate. Dark magic seemed to loom over the place, but Lux insisted on going in alone. She was gone a while, and when she returned, Lux had her mind set on killing the woman that ran the orphanage in Riften. 

The incident with hagraven was something Lydia would never forget. Not only did Lux display her overpowering charm, but she got Ysolda's ring back as well. It was the weirdest experience Lydia had ever been a part of. Until Lydia found herself in Misty Grove, that is.

She recognized the name of the place right away, but she didn't know why. She knew it was a plane of Oblivion. Lux had told Lydia about the crazy night she had in the Winking Skeever, and about waking up in the temple of Dibella. Lydia had panicked when she woke up and Lux was gone.

Finding out that the man Lux had her crazy night with was actually the Daedric Prince Sanguine was shocking, but she should have seen it coming. The Prince pf Debauchery was notorious for manipulating mortals into his sphere of control.

Lydia had never actually seen Lux's form, much less experience the girl's abilities. The housecarl could tell that Sanguine under estimated her abilities as well.

She had always loved and respected her Thane. It was her duty to do so. However, Lydia was beginning to feel very strongly for Lux. The housecarl was now prepared to viciously protect the girl with her life not only out of duty, but out of love for her friend and deity. She was willing to follow Lux to the deepest darkest planes of Oblivion.

The Prince of Debauchery panicked as Lux fed on his life force. He quickly opened a portal dropped the two women in the Winking Skeever. Great. This put them severely out of the way. The two rested a little while then took a carriage to Riften. The ride would take nearly all day.

Outside of Whiterun, they ran into a jester that had broken a wagon wheel on the rode. The weird man was talking to himself. He gave Lydia an uneasy feeling. Lux insisted on helping the man. With much persuasion of the farmer, Lux was able to get the jester the help he needed. Lydia was glad to be back on their way to Riften. 

She gazed over the fields of Whiterun hold as the passed the city. Lux seemed uncomfortable.

“What's wrong?” the housecarl asked.

Lux snapped out of her fuming day dream, “Oh..it's nothing. Just ready to leave these plains.”

“What happened?” Lydia asked.

“What do you mean?” the girl asked as if she had no idea.

Lydia frowned, “When we left Whiterun in a hurry the other day. Why did we leave in such a hurry, and why are you in such a hurry to get away from the area now?”

Lux sighed, “It's Farkas.”

“Did something happen between you two?” she asked.

“Well,” the girl paused, “I guess you could say that.”

Lydia waited for Lux to continued, but there was silence.

“Are you going to tell me?” she asked.

Lux still remained silent and wouldn't make eye contact.

“Lux, you are my Thane. I have sworn to protect you with my life. You are a Daedric Prince, and I will follow you into the depths of Oblivion,” Lydia told her, “I will take any secret you have to my grave. You can trust me.”

“I'm a werewolf,” the girl blurted out, “All of the Circle members of the Companions are.”

Lydia had suspected. She grew up with Aela and the twins. Farkas and Vilkas were nicknamed the wolf twins. She replied to Lux's confession, “Somehow that doesn't surprise me.”

“What?” the girl asked, confused.

“I grew up with Aela and the twins. Although the four of us were kids, the three of them were always different,” she told Lux.

“Were you a Companion?” she asked.

Lydia smiled, “We were orphans and Kodlak took us all in. I trained with them, but I eventually took a different path. I wanted to be more solo and devote my life to one person.”

“Why didn't you just get married?” Lux asked sarcastically. 

The housecarl laughed, “I never wanted to settle down and be a housewife.”

“But we're getting off track,” Lydia added, “Why did you want to leave Whiterun so fast? Did something happen between you and Farkas?”

Lux told her about the change, and her first run. She told Lydia about Skjor's death, and how she returned to Jorrvaskr to break the news to everyone. When she went to tell Farkas, however, her primal instincts as a wolf took over, as did his. 

“It was the strangest feeling,” Lux told her, “His scent was overwhelming. It's like his wolf was calling out to mine.”

“Maybe you two are meant to be together, and your wolves know. They must see each other as mates,” Lydia thought out loud. 

Lux told her about their encounter in the Underforge, “We fit together like we were built specifically for each other.”

Lydia noticed that, as sweet as it all sounded, Lux seemed angered by it all, “Then what is the problem?”

“The problem is, after...I told him about Skjor,” Lux growled, “And he left to be with Vilkas.”

Lydia was shocked. She knew Farkas was head over heels in love with Lux. Why would he go to Vilkas still. Did she know about their situation?

“What did he say?” she asked.

“He told me that he needed to find Vilkas, and he need to to be alone with him,” the girl replied, “I felt very used.”

“I'm sure he didn't intend to make you feel that way,” Lydia told her.

“It doesn't matter any more. I'm done with Farkas,” Lux replied. 

“Lux, don't say that. Give him a chance to explain,” the housecarl pleaded.

Lux growled, “No! I will not be used!”

Lydia felt she should drop the topic for now. If she ever could talk Lux into giving Farkas another chance, he would owe Lydia big time.

When they arrived in Riften, it was late. The guards attempted to charge them to enter the city. Lux was in no mood for it and threated them. They gave in and allowed the two women to enter Riften. 

The vendors in the market were closing up their stalls. A man with shoulder length red hair stepped from the shadows. He complimented Lux on the way she handled the guards. He asked her to give him a handle and he will pay her well. Lydia couldn't really hear what they were talking about. 

Lux finally turned to Lydia, “Wait for me in the Bee and Barb.” 

“As you wish..” Lydia didn't like leaving her Thane since the incident with Sam in Solitude. 

As Lydia sat in the Bee and Barb, she wondered what Lux could be up to. She wouldn't tell Lydia to leave her side for no reason. The housecarl didn't really like the red headed man. He was attractive, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him. Lydia just realized she allowed the only person she would swim the waters of Oblivion for go with someone she didn't trust. Lydia ran out to the market. There was nobody there. She went back inside. This is where Lux said to wait, so wait she shall.


End file.
